onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 March 2013
11:06 xd 11:08 "I would never tell a lie 11:08 but August WOOD" xd 11:08 oh, you've seen @OnceABC? *g* 11:08 LOL killian 11:08 you could tell some very inappropriate wood jokes with August ... 11:08 XD 11:09 i just realized 11:09 xd 11:09 be careful, Bot can see everything :P 11:09 :O 11:09 xd 11:10 Lol, yes, i am aware Kung 11:10 now the bot is going to record this XD 11:10 xd 11:11 Lost reference within the first minute of the new episode... I like! XD 11:11 there is? o.o 11:11 what time is it for you in the chat? 11:11 exactly 11:11 it's 7:11 for me 11:11 what do you mean Kung? 11:12 hey 11:12 all I can say is "Somewhere in Canada, the episode has already aired" ;) 11:12 really :O 11:13 hmm... let's make a test 11:13 what?! you saw the episode already ?? 11:13 :o 11:13 the voices aren't playing with the episode just the soundtrack 11:13 no, not yet 11:13 oh 11:13 7:12 Hey 11:13 that is going to appear in the chat log as if Anubis said it? o.o 11:13 XD 11:13 wait, what? 11:14 let's just wait and see 11:14 Am I appearing as someone else in chat? 11:14 no ? 11:14 I see your name is A Rose by any other Name 11:14 ^ 11:15 okay sorry confused me. When you guys get the episode will you tell me if you can hear what the actors are saying because I can't. 11:15 aw why not? 11:15 hey again 11:16 how could we not hear what the actors are saying ? o.o 11:16 Something is wrong with the audio, only the music is coming through so I'll have to watch it at 8 on a different channel 11:16 I wondering whether its the station or not 11:17 LOL :( 11:17 WTF I can watch it alredy :) 11:17 aw not yet 11:17 are you getting audio? 11:17 aw yes, now yes 11:17 do you want a link? 11:18 please 11:18 http://www.magnovideo.com/?v=RLFENZFG 11:19 pages are now locked in preparation for the episode 11:19 brb, going to watch the episode :O 11:19 XD 11:20 wow the begining :D 11:20 I'm not telling anything :) 11:21 thanks for the link 11:21 . 11:21 rofl so funny 11:22 o.o 11:23 i'm going to love the tamara emma confrontation >D 11:24 LOL NEW GRANNY'S 11:24 sorry :S 11:24 wut o.o 11:24 spoilers? :p 11:24 do you want them? :D 11:24 nope 11:24 i want to watch live :) 11:24 xd 11:24 ok 11:36 OMFG 11:36 OOOOOOOO 11:36 O.O 11:37 :| 11:43 I'm ready 11:44 hi all....I get to watch OUaT all alone tonight....my man is out of town 11:45 i'm hearing it's a good episode tonight? 11:47 We hope so 11:50 wow It's really good 11:50 I'm in the middle part :O this is so so good 12:00 I'm having some drinks. I'm ready. 12:00 omg 12:00 august ... 12:00 he's in phuket XD 12:00 and speaking thai! 12:01 Shhhhhh 12:01 the episode is going now 12:01 :) 12:01 aren't you watching ? 12:01 anyone watching online? 12:01 i am 12:02 just started watching 12:02 which link? 12:02 wood walk 12:02 my stream just stopped working 12:02 did anyone notice she put an apple in her bag ? lol 12:02 hey 12:02 hi 12:03 Hey 12:03 i cannot wait for tamara, 12:03 I think I know where Hook is. He is in Disney World. :P 12:03 lol 12:03 lol 12:03 What was the first scene? 12:04 it was august in phuket 12:04 and i think he was turning back to wood 12:04 I..need Peter Pan :( 12:04 WOAH 12:04 *Gives Celestia a Peter pan doll* 12:04 Mary Margaret o.o 12:04 omg i thought that was a commerical LOL 12:04 that music ... 12:04 and the arrows 12:05 I would love if 12:06 Where did that trailer come from? Part of the curse? 12:06 dunno 12:06 hook met Peter in human world and recognize him 12:06 that music sounded like shrek style 12:08 that was a short intro 12:08 http://www.vidxden.com/ft2e4anjijgb 12:08 the full episode 12:08 http://www.putlocker.com/file/CC03FFC2A3878F77 12:08 and this 12:13 O.O 12:13 it's interesting that they're bringing a small focus back onto the book. 12:14 Wow, that was one interesting conversation 12:14 aw tamara :( she's mad 12:15 A hood? Mmmmhmmmm 12:15 OMG 12:15 Well believing Fairy Tails are real is a bit difficult 12:15 thoughht so 12:15 TAMARA 12:15 o.O 12:15 why ... 12:15 is she there ? 12:15 Hmm 12:15 *thinks* 12:15 I have no idea 12:15 me either 12:15 damn. what a twist. 12:16 I know right 12:16 are they still in thailand, or is that somewhere else? those were chinese words on that door... 12:16 its been a long time.... Forest... Will be a scene with August. Did they plan something? 12:17 did she say that wasn't the real story of how they met? 12:18 no. she said when henry asked him how they met, neal looked like he didn't want to tell him the real story 12:18 Hong Kong 12:18 mmmmmm 12:18 that's why tamara took the initative and told the real story 12:18 k 12:18 oh, it's hong kong 12:19 he knows 12:19 aaah regina ..! 12:19 lol 12:19 owen and regina reunion 12:19 yeah he does 12:20 she hasn't aged a day has she Owen? Lol 12:20 yea 12:20 XD 12:20 mm slap coming right up :/ 12:20 Who is Tamara? 12:20 ? 12:21 lolLoblolly good magic man 12:22 is the dragon from his land ? 12:22 mulans? 12:22 i dunno 12:22 maybe 12:22 a whale pendant ? 12:22 pretty cool 12:23 yea. 12:23 uh oh :/ 12:24 here comes geppetto's secret 12:24 oops 12:24 I mean marco 12:24 XD 12:24 lol 12:24 Snow has to have it to believe she can be saved 12:24 wow tamara and august huh ... 12:25 and money 12:26 test 12:26 A test 12:26 :D 12:26 did you watch it? 12:26 steals it. Got to 12:26 damn she has a lot of cash 12:27 i just switched to an online link cause the livestream was lagging on me 12:27 boom boom 12:27 Nat http://www.magnovideo.com/?v=RLFENZFG 12:27 :) 12:27 oh 12:27 I thought you wanted xd 12:27 nvm 12:27 she didn't have a problem finding him 12:28 yes, i got a putlocker link 12:28 Heyo 12:28 did the forum break? 12:28 no 12:28 it is turned off. 12:29 oh...why? does that happen often? 12:29 to discourage people from posting spoilers while the episode is airing 12:29 got it. 12:29 Hello all. 12:29 heyo 12:29 hey 12:30 Just seen the episode. Euuuugggghhhhh. Things are hotting up, eh? 12:30 Still watching, Tamara just visited August 12:30 my link stream is failing :( 12:30 PSalf; I have a Putlocker link if you want that instead? 12:31 I already have one. Putlocker here is always fast, but the episode's is sooo slow 12:31 Ah, ok. 12:31 I'm so bad lucky 12:32 Yeah. 12:32 Now, I've gotta be off. Bed. It's 00:32am Monday morning here. 12:32 12:32 Byeeeeee all. Enjoy the episode. 12:33 Have nice dreams 12:35 She wants to end magic or give magic to the world? 12:35 ohhhhhhh 12:35 owen 12:35 wow 12:35 No idea. But who the heck is this lady? 12:36 dont know.... Interesting mysteries 12:37 secrets... Gepetto 12:37 Maybe she wants to sell it? 10.000 to defeat endstage-cancer 12:38 come on August. Learn 12:38 Agreed, alot of people who buy that product 12:38 Wondering how he's going to come back to Storybrooke and turn a child 12:43 Frog princes... Lol 12:44 who is he? 12:44 Mushu? ^.^ 12:44 He is a dragon 12:44 dragon 12:45 he was about to be 12:45 yep 12:46 They can overhear I bet. He didn't hang up 12:47 But she pulled the cable 12:47 ohupon did she 12:47 can she kill wood? 12:47 That lady is a greedy psycho 12:47 shes something..... 12:48 Now is time we ask... Where is Cora to kill her? 12:48 I'd rather bitches from EF than bitches from our world 12:50 Sorry to ask ... can someone explain who Tamara is. Just stating watching online. What is her deal ? 12:50 fast episode... No one knows really yet who she is. 12:50 Well she is one crazy greedy psycho, that kills people 12:50 She wants magic, I guess 12:51 I didn't hear her right 12:51 I got this info by using context clues :D 12:51 12:51 She wants to take magic for her, take magic away, or take magic to our world 12:51 how does she know about magic ?? 12:51 Good question 12:52 She does, and it seems she ist quite adept in finding magic since she found Neal and made it to his Soon-to-be-daughter-in-law of the DarkOne 12:52 She knows as much as we do 12:52 but she wanted to find it 12:52 and she did 12:52 how can anyone kill wood]/ 12:52 ? 12:53 Save him 12:53 wow reverted him 12:53 He is a child again??? 12:53 That is a beautiful momment 12:54 Hey! 12:54 hi 12:54 he doesnt remember 12:54 Gahhhhhh 12:54 lol the end is so wtf 12:55 shes got work to do 12:55 what happens? 12:55 tamara? 12:55 tamara is neals her? 12:55 so here's a reveal? 12:55 .............. 12:55 just finished the episode.... 12:55 :( 12:55 did you guys see it yet ? 12:55 Oh why do i get a feeling that tamara is going to come after Rumple dagger? 12:56 she doesn't know about it, lol 12:56 BITCH 12:56 why do you assume she knows about everything? xd she's just a crazy bitch that likes magic and discovered a man related to it 12:56 ;( 12:57 Poor Neal ... 12:57 ^ 12:57 i can't believe it. he actually loves her. 12:57 and he is getting played. 12:57 she knows about more than she should. 12:57 I know, he going to be heartbroken 12:57 Not just crazy. 12:58 Baelfire and Pinocchio could be related, they both are some kind of toyboys... 12:59 why is Bae a toyboy? 12:59 Lol right here 12:59 His father, August, Tamra, they all used him 12:59 woah 12:59 What the Heck? 12:59 WTF 01:00 Robin Hood? 01:00 yeah 01:00 well at least we know who the theif is 01:00 thief ? 01:00 WTF is goin on 01:01 !!!!! 01:01 Lol 01:01 lol. 01:01 god 01:01 big shocker 01:01 xd 01:01 yes 01:01 I'm not understanding ... like am I crazy 01:01 did I miss something?? 01:01 figured her was Tamara, but not that intro 01:01 I wish they didn't de age him 01:01 what are you confused about ? 01:01 Tell me about it. I didn't see this coming 01:01 these Terrestrials have to leave the Enchanteds alone 01:01 I never thought it'd be like ... 01:01 Tamara being "her" and her and owen screwing 01:01 o.o 01:01 I knew already that Tamera was Greg's Her. 01:02 you knew, or you thought? 01:02 No. I knew already. 01:02 how? o.o 01:02 I live in Canada 01:02 oh xd 01:02 LOL 01:02 yeah, I also knew 01:02 And Owen know about Neil 01:02 I watched it earlier 01:03 I just don't understand her relationship with August and that chinese dude 01:03 why did she steal from or why did she kill him 01:03 because she is interested in magic 01:04 is he a dragon 01:04 i think so ? 01:04 wher did they get the idea for him from? 01:04 what story is he from? 01:05 Were Tamara and Greg casted with an option for next season? They could be interesting villains or a wildcard-third-party 01:05 I bet he is mushu xd 01:05 In my opinion, he came from Mulan's empire 01:05 Her is presence doesn't make sense. She meet Greg and he told her about Magic and now all of a sudden she is lusting for power ? 02:45 or Tawen 02:46 ew 02:46 somehow Tawen sounds better, though. XD 02:46 though i do not approve of this pairing 02:46 I wasn't referring to the pairing, but to the timing of their introductions 02:46 yea 02:46 now i get it 02:46 there had to be a reason to point out "Her" like they did 02:47 Greg and Tamara kissing....it's like watching Destro and Baroness from G.I.Joe kissing 02:47 and since Tamara was the only new major female character we knew of... 02:47 Oh, Bot has reemerged 02:47 o.o 02:47 LOL 02:47 it left ? 02:47 when ? 02:47 i didn't even notice XD 02:47 sometime around 10? 02:48 XD 02:49 so, what's everyone going to do for the next 3-4 weeks to help survive without the show? i'm going to crochet and write 02:50 XD 02:50 i dunno 02:50 maybe catch up on fixing stuff on the wikia 02:51 and maybe find a job ... :/ 02:51 i just got of school, you see. like, actually finished for real. 02:51 i just have no clue how long it's going to be before i actually find a job XD 02:52 congratulations...i've been there...I graduated college in 2005 and worked 14 months as a waitress before I got my first job in the area I had studied 02:52 so it's better to find a part time job first ? 02:52 i wouldn't say "better", but it paid the bills until I could find a job as a teacher 02:53 yea 02:53 sounds about right 02:54 what did you study in school? I mean, what are you hoping to do as a career? 02:54 oh. i was in medical billing and coding. 02:55 I'd try finding a job in the field first 02:55 i picked it mainly because i'm kind savvy with typing and picking up on learning how to use programs and stuff, lol. 02:55 but i'm mostly scared no one will hire me ;.; 02:55 cause i have zero job experience. 02:55 except for the externship i did 02:55 which was 160 hours 02:55 I would too....you'll probably have a better chance finding something in that field..... 02:55 give myself a certain timeframe, and if I don't have any luck, try finding another job 02:56 kungavsand makes a good point 02:56 yea 02:56 brb, my little pug wants to go outside 02:59 hey 02:59 Not sure if anyone saw, posted who Robin Hood's actor is 02:59 Tom Ellis 03:00 yup, very cool, jacobier 03:00 Just making sure, I had to run after so wasn't sure 03:11 I told ya Tamara was a villain Apple 03:24 :( 04:07 i am seriously crying right now they are making us wait 3 WEEKS 04:07 %$#@%%*&^%^#$#@#%^*^*&^&*% 07:50 Hey 07:51 o.o 07:51 i think she has internet issues, too. 07:52 Yeah, either that or Wikia is acting up again 07:54 again XD such wikia issues... 08:10 Apple, I have a question? Can we change Belle's storybrooke identity yet since the writers and Emilie have confirmed it? Or is it better to wait for the episode to air? 08:17 Hey 08:17 it's better to wait for the press release 08:17 can someone tell me what The Price of Magic is? o.o 08:18 the issue is a lot of people are already referring to her as "Lacey French" or just "Lacey", and it's not known whether her name is simply just Lacey or is it Lacey French. 08:18 on one of the other language wikias, they've already changed it to Lacey French, but i would rather the name not be changed yet b/c if it turns out to be just "Lacey", then that's going to be a lot of stuff to rechange on all the pages... 08:19 It's a special episode 08:19 like some behind the scenes stuff on the show 08:19 since we have to wait till april for the next episode 08:19 oh, but it's not like actual scenes with history plot? 08:21 i thought so too, apple, but I wanted to check anyway....let it never be said i'm not thourough 08:21 that's good :) 08:23 is there a page for Robin Hood ? 08:23 he wasn't confirmed, was him? 08:24 there isn't yet 08:24 I see 08:24 apparently he is appearing on Lacey, isn't he? 08:27 hey 08:27 yo yo yo 08:28 hey 08:28 so, do you love Robin Hood beeing in OUaT as much as I do? xd 08:29 brb 08:29 i dunno. it'll be interesting 08:29 oh 08:32 Oi... what a day 08:32 xd 08:32 my scheduler is slacking hard 08:32 Frac! 08:32 I still don't get what the special is about :S 08:33 Hey folks 08:33 hey 08:33 hi, 08:33 Half my tooth broke today XD 08:33 Aaaaaa :O 08:33 This Master of the Hat guy... 08:34 xd Master of the Hat? 08:34 Hey 08:34 *BOL* I was just gonna mention him, Utter 08:34 Clerly can't be bothered to check a page himself. 08:34 I was like "Really? Is he seriously arguing about the Jack casting call?" 08:34 The special is like Magic is Coming, but with the season so far. 08:34 Doesn't it include extras and behind the cameras' 08:34 ? 08:35 Yes it does, Killian. 08:36 then it's not like MiC lol 08:36 Admins, what's going to happen with the August and Pinocchio pages now? 08:36 Nothing. 08:36 All the new Pinocchio stuff goes on Pincchio 08:36 *Pinocchio 08:37 Why am I so blasted hungry.... 08:37 Hmmmmmmm 08:38 I wonder XD 08:38 XD 08:38 XD 08:38 Okay... that's fair 08:38 :P 08:38 More like... Why do I -have- to be so blasted hungry XD 08:38 Since I can't eat for two hours ;_; 08:38 aw :S 08:38 :( 08:39 I'm not complaining, though... I got in at the last minute to my dentist... who is brilliant. He filled my tooth in ten minutes, with no Novocain :-) 08:40 Nice ;) 08:42 i have a question... 08:42 >_> I have an answer 08:42 Uh oh 08:42 <_< or I don't 08:42 what did it mean when august saw the photo of tamara and her grandmother on the dragon's table, and then his leg began to hurt again? and then the dragon was saying it's funny how the body sends signals, but it's up to the person to figure out what it means. 08:42 was his body warning him that tamara is bad news? 08:42 XD 08:43 I think maybe, yeah 08:43 hmm 08:43 i was thinking of writing it into august's history if it has revelance 08:43 but i'm unsure 08:43 I think we were supposed to think his leg was hurting over guilt, but the Dragon's "Figure out what it means" line makes it find of suspicious 08:43 hmm 08:44 now i'm really unsure XD his leg hurting was his guilt taking a physical form ? 08:44 That's what I thought at first -but not after the Dragon's comment 08:45 hmmmmm 08:45 i need to tweet one of the writers of this episode to know for sure XD 08:46 XD if you tweet them that, ask them if they can explain if Tamara is really not from FTL XD I wanna stop the Tamara is "so and so" discussion, for good. 08:47 XD 08:47 i will ask, yes 08:47 i hope they answer ;) 08:47 Sweet XD thanks 08:47 If I hear one more person suggest she's Tinkerbelle, or Wendy, or Ursula, or ANYONE ... my brain is gonna melt out of my head 08:48 People still want Greg/Owen to be an EF character 08:48 I don't think they will answer the Tamara beeing or not from EF 08:49 They could >_> If they wanna make a preggo lady happy 08:49 xd 08:50 XD They don't have to give everything about her away - just confirm whether or not she was lying to August about not being from FTL 08:51 I mean >_> if they WANT to give everything about her away, I'm totally cool with that... 08:52 xd 08:52 I wish people would stop freaking out about the ratings... 08:54 They'd just find something else to freak out about 08:54 They have to look at the entire picture... not at the numbers. Yes... Once has dropped in numbers since season one - but it's still in the same position as it's always been, as far as where it sits with other shows on, at that same time. 08:54 yup 08:55 And it's not going anywhere, so long as it stays where it is XD 08:55 yup 08:57 Especially since everything else on ABC is doing WORSE XD 08:58 is it? 08:58 Aside from Dancing With the Stars and such :-P - But reality TV is killing everything else 10:44 like, not even lukewarm hot. but hot like really warm and toasty 10:44 but not hot like burning off my skin XD 10:44 OH! Shower time XD I'll ttyl! 10:44 XD 10:44 bye 10:44 I rather like cold showrs 10:45 showers^ 10:45 :o 10:45 i don't 10:45 not unless it's freaking hot as hell outside 10:46 and the bot returns :) 10:46 ;) 10:46 xd 10:47 does it come in on its own or do you have to activate it ? 10:47 It is like a regular account on wikia, isn't it? 10:48 just as Utter solitude, or Applegirl, but flaged with a bot? 10:48 xd I have no idea about this stuff 10:49 it is a bot account, as far as i know 10:49 I see 10:50 No, I have to do it. 10:51 I was having technical issues 10:51 brb 10:51 Besides, it doesn't have the flag yet 10:53 oh 11:24 hi 11:26 hello 11:26 hey, how are you? 11:26 great 11:26 and you ? 11:27 hey 11:27 good thanks 11:30 so can i add this wiki as an affiliate on my once upon a time rp wiki? 11:31 yup : 11:31 :) 11:32 yay :D 11:32 thanks so much 11:33 :) 11:33 i'm still making the wiki 11:34 so it'll look better at a later date 11:34 i'm sure it will 11:34 it is only you on the wiki right now ? 11:35 yeah 11:36 do you mean on chat? 11:37 i mean do you have anyone else helping you on the wiki ? 11:37 2 users, but they havent done anything yet 11:38 oh 11:39 i kinda need more users 11:40 what do you need help with ? 11:40 just overall design 11:43 i'm not really good with that stuff lol 11:44 its ok 11:44 thanks for giving the go ahead though 11:44 What kind of help do you need? 2013 03 25